


Good Puppy, Now play dead

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Tragoedia is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen Bingo: faux affectionate villain





	Good Puppy, Now play dead

Tragoedia smiled demure and sweet to Edo who was fidgeting in his seat, it made him want to laugh at the boys clear nervousness. It took some string pulling but even he had to admit his little pawn had gotten this opportunity under his own power and skill.   
  
He was impressed.   
  
Edo had been selected to go pro  _ young _ ,he had the passion, skills, the look they wanted. So they were going to bend the rules on this for him.   
  
Honestly everything was falling together far too easily, it almost made him laugh out loud until his sides hurt and he had tears in his eyes.   
  
Edo fidgeted again, eager, happy,  _ proud _ . It was like watching a puppy that successfully pulled off a trick to get a treat.   
  
Oh how painful it was to watch the boy try so hard to make him so  _ proud.  _ Looking to him as a replacement for the father he lost. Latching on to the closest thing Edo believes to be family.   
  
Tragodeia wanted to tell him the truth and watch him cry and break.   
  
Explain in detail how he murdered his father and sucked out the soul of Professor Mackenzie until this husk was perfect to be his meat puppet. That he broke Rabbie’s mind until he was nothing more than a feral dog wanting the next battle. Or little Mac who still tries to fight and run away while standing right in front of him , afraid knowing he wasn't her father with her tail between her legs.   
  
_ ‘Oh Edo~ You are nothing more than my little pet! My toy to break other people's toys. You have turned a blind eye to the people I’ve hurt and it’s all your fault so many of them keep dying’ _ __   
__   
Instead he patted his head and ruffled his hair, causing Edo to huff in protest and try to remove the hand believing it to be a game.   
  
It  _ is _ a game, one he intends to win, one that Edo just made the perfect piece for.   
  
__ All he had to do was play being a caring doting father.   
  
Pathetic.

  
But even he knows that a dog needs treats and affection to keep doing tricks.   
  
Bark.   
  
Sit.   
  
Heel.   
  
Roll over.   
  
Play. Play. Play……   
  
_ and Win. _ __   
  
  



End file.
